


If I had just one more day

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Battles always take their toll in one way or another.





	If I had just one more day

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-08-09 09:43am to 09:56am  
> Inspiration: A fanvid on youtube at the time called 'Legilimen Malfoy and Snape (Slash)' by 'JudAM Serdaigle'.

With the war over there was nothing left but to pick up the pieces of one's life. Trying to get back a small measure of control. But it was hard. Even more so when you had lost what had been most dear to you.  
Lucius Malfoy had lost something like this as well. Someone to be precise. Even though he had never admitted it aloud. But this night, alone in his study, sitting in his favorite chair with a glass of wine, he couldn't help but see his former lover's face every time he closed his eyes: Severus. 

Severus Snape had been the one to save his honor and even his life during school numeral times. He had never thanked him. Yet, they had gotten together because of it. Severus had always been the superior one of the two, Lucius never admitting to even that fact. It had hurt the black haired boy. He knew that. But as a child he hadn't understood the sad looks he received from his lover every time their 'supposed' positions had been played out. When he had joined the Dark Lord he had reversed these positions completely, taking Severus with him. Already a master in potions, Severus was quickly accepted and longed for within the circle. Lucius did nothing to stake his claim. But he took him to his bed after every meeting. Not caring what had gone on just moments before. This only ended after their Lord had been defeated for the first time. Lucius had broken the relationship off, needing time for his family. It was the first time he saw a lone tear leave the other's eye. But he had not reconsidered. 

When the battle arrived where Potter finally defeated the Dark Lord for good, Severus had been behind the boy, battling for the Light. For a moment Lucius had been stunned. His master had then commanded him to take on the Potions Master. Knowing their history, he was sure Lucius would be able to defeat the traitor. The two men had stood in dueling positions for long moments, just looking at each other. The first spell fired came from none of them - it was a stray from another on the field. But it started the battle between the former allies, friends and lovers. Both were expected to fight hard but in reality they did not wish to hurt each other. Another stray spell had finally ended their duel, striking the black haired man in the back, his body crumbling to the ground within seconds. Lucius had screamed in denial, swiftly covered the distance and taken Severus into his arms. The black eyes had fixed on him once more, confusion changing to understanding when tears had hit his face from above. He had managed a small smile, saying goodbye in the only way he knew, before slipping into eternal unconsciousness. 

Coming back to the present, Lucius tried to suppress the fresh tears that loomed just behind his eyelids. It was a lost battle.  
Falling to his knees, Lucius cried for all that had happened and for all that would never happen. He had lost the one person he had ever really wanted. Out of stupidity, pride and foolishness. "I'm sorry, Severus. For everything."


End file.
